A Perfect Day for a Sick Person
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: Roxas is sick in bed while Sora's at school boring himself to death. When Sora finally got home, he took care of his brother and eventually, Roxas got cured. Question is... How did Sora do it? SxR... Shounen-ai, Twincest RxR pls


**A Perfect Day for a Sick Person**

This has been the worst day Sora has ever had. Why? Because his twin brother Roxas is sick in bed, while he's in class listening to his crazy Art teacher in front, when he should be home with Roxas. _How long is it going to take before the day ends? _Sora thought.

Finally the bell rang. Sora rushed to his car and headed home. They both live together in Twilight Town because their parents moved back to Radiant Garden, but they said that they'd prefer to stay at Twilight Town.

Sora parked his car in front of their gate and rushed to their room. Sora opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Roxas was asleep, so he just entered and closed the door quietly.

Sora sat on the bed, beside Roxas and placed a hand on Roxas's cheek. _He still has a fever. _Sora thought. Suddenly, Roxas shifted his position and gently opened his eyes. Sora grinned at him and said, "You ok, Rox?"

"Fine, now that you're here." Roxas gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry I made you miss our hang-out with the guys."

"Don't be. I wouldn't have as much fun anyway if you weren't there." Sora smiled as he brushed a hand on Roxas' spiky blond hair.

Roxas tried to sit in order for him to hug Sora, but no energy came to him. So instead, Sora just leaned down and hugged Roxas.

"How's school?" Roxas asked in Sora's shoulder.

"It was a total drag. I mean without you around, school's a mess, especially for me, Roxie." Sora said still hugging Roxas. Sora felt Roxas smile so he lifted his head and smiled back at him. "I'll make some soup, ok? I assume you're already hungry, right?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather—" Roxas was cut when Sora pressed his lips on Roxas's. Roxas pulled away from the kiss and said, "What are you doing?! If you do that you'll get sick!"

"Do you think I care?" Sora said with a raised brow. Roxas just stared at him. "I'd pretty much rather be in bed with you than be outside away from you."

"That's so sweet Sor-Sor." Roxas said.

"Thanks Roxie!" Sora said cutely. Sora leaned in and had his lips on Roxas's once more. This time, Roxas kissed back. Roxas noticed that Sora was on top of him which isn't the way it was supposed to be.

"Wait… what?" Roxas said as he parted from the kiss. "You're seme?"

"Well it's because you're sick, Roxie. If I let you be seme now, you'll get sicker and eventually you'll have to miss school again and maybe, it'll be a lot longer this time." Sora said simply but the worry in voice can still be heard.

"Thanks Sora. You're the best." Roxas smiled. "I love you."

Sora smiled and mumbled in Roxas's neck. "Love you too, Rox."

This sent a lot of shivers down to Roxas's body. "S—Sora, I thought you were gonna make me some soup?" Roxas asked but Sora ignored him.

"Sora?" Sora ignored him again and brought his face up to Roxas and began to nibble on Roxas's lower lip.

"SORA?!"

"Fine…" Sora said in a tired voice.

Roxas suddenly felt guilty about what he said. "Don't worry Rox, I'm not mad." Sora smiled and Roxas sighed in relief.

Ten minutes later, Sora returned with a tray. He placed it on the bed, beside Roxas. Sora helped Roxas stood up and started feeding him. After giving Roxas a few spoonfuls of soup, Sora satisfy himself by feeding himself the same soup with the same spoon.

"You really do want to get sick, don't you?" Roxas laughed.

"Yup!" Sora chirped.

When Roxas was about to finish his soup, he threw up on Sora. He threw up all over on Sora's shirt and eventually Roxas's shirt got affected as well. Sora stood up and wrapped Roxas's arm around him and guided him to the bathroom.

Roxas was a lot bigger than Sora which made it hard for Sora to carry him.

When they reached the bathroom, Sora opened the door and both fell on the floor. Roxas continue to throw up while Sora guided him to the toilet. Roxas looked like he was having a hard time so Sora wrapped an arm around him and rubbed Roxas's back soothingly.

Once Roxas stopped, Sora removed his and Roxas's shirt and put them in the laundry basket.

He took a dry face towel and rinsed it with soap and water. He wiped the vomit around Roxas's face, neck, arms, shoulders, legs, and lastly his whole body. Roxas just watched Sora with a smile and a blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks for being here, Sora."

"No worries." Sora kissed Roxas's forehead. "Would be okay if you stay for just awhile? I'll just wash myself, ok?" He said showing Roxas the vomit around him. Roxas nodded.

Sora stepped inside the shower and once he was finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled Roxas in his arms again. They went back to their room and he sat Roxas on the bed.

Sora took 2 shorts from his closet, one was black and white and the other was all black, and two white shirts. He puts the clothes on and helped Roxas with his clothes. "Get well soon, okay, Roxie?" Sora said and brushed his hand on Roxas's hair.

"I will." Roxas said. Next thing Roxas knew, he gently being lay back on the bed with his collided with Sora's. "I love you…" Sora whispered. He stood up and went to the bathroom. When he got back, he was carrying a basin with a face towel, ice and water in it.

He pulled a chair and placed it next to the bed. He placed the basin on their bedside drawer and placed the dipped face towel on Roxas's forehead.

"I love you too, Sor-Sor. And thanks again." Roxas smiled weakly.

"Anytime my dear brother," Sora said. "…and my dear lover of course." Sora smiled.

Once the face towel on Roxas's forehead got hot, Sora dipped it back on the basin and placed it back. He continued this process until Roxas fell asleep.

The Next Day…

Roxas woke up feeling completely happy and energized. He felt on his side to see if Sora was there but failed. Sora wasn't there. He turned to his other side and saw Sora sleeping on the chair.

Roxas sat up and took Sora's hand in his. He kind of felt hot.

"Sora…? Sora…?" Roxas shook him.

"What—what?" Sora asked, groggily. Sora sneezed which made Roxas smirk.

"You're kind of hot." Roxas stated.

"Thanks, I know." Sora laughed half-heartedly.

Roxas frowned, "I meant literally, you have fever. I told you if you continued getting near me like that you would get sick."

"Its okay, Rox."

Roxas pulled Sora from the chair and they lay in bed together. Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora and Sora snuggled in.

"Do you want me to make you some soup?" Roxas asked.

"No thanks, I just want to be here." Sora said in Roxas's chest.

There was long moment of silence until Roxas thought about something.

"Sor…?"

"Hmm?"

"Just so you know… I'm seme again." Roxas said with a hint of happiness and something else in his voice.

Sora eyes widened and he looked at Roxas. "Maybe later… For now… Let's… just… go… to… slee—eep." With that Sora drifted to sleep.

Roxas smiled at Sora's sleeping form and kissed the top of his head. "Yeah… Maybe later."

_I never thought that getting sick would be this fun especially when you have someone as great as Sora. _Roxas thought as he stroked Sora's hair_ But for now, I bet it'll be a lot more fun because right now, I'll be the one who's gonna take care of him. _With that, Roxas smiled and drifted to sleep.

_**THE END**_


End file.
